


My Favorite Kitten

by oppiyyy



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppiyyy/pseuds/oppiyyy
Summary: It's Kaoru's job to help kittens in distress.





	My Favorite Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koama/gifts).



> This is a gift to my wonderful friend Jay! I hope you love this!

“Kitten?” Rimi heard a deep voice say from behind her. She knew there was only person that could be, and when she turned around her suspicions were confirmed. Kaoru strolled into the studio, looking as effortlessly handsome as usual. Oh no, she was gonna make herself blush if she kept thinking like this!

“Practicing late?” she asked, making eye contact with the bass guitar that was sat on her lap. 

Rimi sighed, sounding more exhausted than intended, “I’m so sorry, Kaoru-san, I was, but am I in your way?”

“I heard the lovely strums of your instrument. I was so entranced, I just had to see who the person behind the fleeting sounds were!” she exclaimed, and Rimi felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She hadn’t realized the door was open, she had been so focused on getting her part right.

“Ah, thank you! I’m so happy to hear you that!” she smiled wide, but suddenly it turned upside down, “...Especially ‘cause I was messing up a lot on one phrase, and the rest of the band can play their parts perfectly fine… I’m the only one who’s behind. That’s why I’m here late… to keep practicing…” she went on, then suddenly her eyes went wide, “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Kaoru-san, I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

Her crush simply shook her head and frowned, “Please don’t apologize. It’s my job to listen and tend to kitten’s in distress,” she said, winking at her. Rimi thought she was gonna explode from how hot she was getting, and there was no way Kaoru didn’t notice. That fact made her blush more, but what was really making her blush was imagining Kaoru tending to her needs.

“Ah, but kitten, you look awfully exhausted, do you intend to keep on practicing?” Kaoru questioned, bending down so she was at eye level with Rimi. She saw what she was looking at, it was those dark circles that kept on lingering, “Your hard work is fleeting, but too much hard work is bad for one’s mind and soul.”

Honestly, Rimi hadn’t even noticed how tired she was while she was playing. Now that she was mentioning it, she definitely felt it. That light headed feeling wouldn’t go away. She had been so determined to get this phrase right that she didn’t notice it.

“I-I think I’m gonna pack up,” she decided, standing from her stool.

Kaoru gave her a smile, and it felt surprisingly genuine, “The most fleeting decision. I’m sure you’ll play beautifully when you’re well rested, you always do.”

Giggling, she averted her gaze, “Oh, thank you!” Rimi didn’t understand how she was able to give out compliments like that without being flustered. Not only did she have a big crush on her, but she admired Kaoru for the confidence she seemed to carry. Rimi could only wish to have confidence like her someday. As she started to pack up, Kaoru didn’t say goodbye, she instead started helping her clean up the studio. It was a comfortable silence between the two. 

However, when they walked out, Rimi had something on her mind, and Kaoru could see it, “Is something the matter?”

Kaoru treats all her fans like this… that’s what Rimi tried to tell herself, but deep down she felt special. She knew it was probably dumb to feel that way, but she couldn’t deny it any longer. Rimi stopped walking in front of CiRCLE, and when Kaoru stopped walking, she looked directly in her eyes. Her gaze must have been assertive, because Kaoru looked a bit shocked at the look in her eyes.

“Kaoru-san… why did you care so much?” she found herself asking before she could second guess it. Suddenly, the outside felt a little darker, the only light visible was the stars shining down on them, and of course, Kaoru.

She gave Rimi a deep chuckle, and her shoulders relaxed as she raised her hand and caressed Rimi’s cheek. Her face looked like one of a tomato, most likely, and if Kaoru didn’t see it, she most certainly felt it.

“The answer is simple. Though I have many kittens… you are my favorite,” she answered cooly.

Her… favorite? She could feel her heart racing and her mind moving at an incredible rate. Did she really mean it? Did that mean she was special? 

Suddenly, her thoughts and heart stopped, as Kaoru pulled her into a tender kiss. If that didn’t make things clear, she didn’t know what would’ve. Without question, she nervously kissed back as the stars in the sky watched.


End file.
